My Bankai Blooms for You
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Hinamori brutally rejects Hitsugaya's confession, leaving the boy in a dire state. Will Hitsugaya be able to carry the duty of a shinigami in his emotional distress? HitsuHina


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"I really am sorry," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya looked to the side and rubbed the back of his head, "Umm, it's fine. Sorry to have bothered you, Hinamori-san."

"I just don't need anyone," Hinamori explained, seeing the tenth division captain tremble for the first time.

"Uh… okay,"Hitsugaya words fell out quickly, stung by her words. "See you around."

Hitsugaya shunpo back towards his district. he had been stupid. Very, very stupid. He couldn't believe he actually did it. He, Hitsugaya Toshiro, child prodigy, actually fell in love with a girl and _told_ her.

' _Of course she rejected me_ ' he thought, wondering why he'd ever think she would say anything else. _:I'm just a 4'4" kid with a bad temper. Who would want to be with me?'_

At last, Hitsugaya reached his personal chambers. He slammed the door shut so hard, that the entire tenth division felt the walls shake Without even taking off his sandals, he fell onto his futon, and the room became a cold, cold place.

Hinamori felt a part of her break off as she watched her childhood friend run from her. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but she couldn't. Not after last night.

Aizen himself appeared to deliver the message to her.

"Hinamori," he called, holding a single candle so she could see him.

The girl rubbed her eyes groggily as they adjusted to the light. "Aizen-taicho?! Am I dreaming?"

"No, Hinamori. It is really me."

Hinamori was about to give a yelp, but a hand clamped brutally on her mouth before she could do anything.

"Shush, girl," his evil strand of hair fell in front of his face. "I have a few orders for ou. Ready?"

Hinamori sweat dropped and nodded.

"Good," he continued, "three days from now, at 12 AM sharp, be wearing your best kimono and flowers in your hair. Resistance is futile. i will find you wherever you are."

Hinamori struggled from his hand. "Why?" she squeezed out.

"Why?" Aizen repeated her question. "So you;ll look like a decent offering when I kidnap you."

' _Kidnap? Offering?'_ Hinamori gasped.

A hand readjusted on her mouth again before she was able to cry for help.

"tell no one and raise not a sword against me or I will kill you and take your little crush instead. What was his name again?" Aizen pretended to ponder for a second. "that's right. 'Shiro-chan.'"

He smirked at Hinamori's horrified reaction. "Sayo your final farewells. Oh wait, you can't."

He stepped back into Hueco Mundo, leaving Hinamori alone and terrified. She thought of Aizen acting out his threat on Hitsugaya. She had to protect him physically and emotionally, especially after all he had done for her. Her plan? Isolation.

Hinamori jejected Hitsugaya's confession, thinking it would keep him away for at least the three days she needed. Perhaps it may even let him miss her less when she's gone.

"I dont need you, " she had said, pushing him away. But the look in his eyes told her she may have said the wrong thing. Before Hinamori could do anything else, her childhood friend had left her.

The next morning, Hitsugaya slumped into his office with the strongest tea he could find, hoping to distract himself with paperwork.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto greeted him, "I'm early, aren't you proud/"

Hitsugaya ignored her and fell into his chair.

"Taicho?" she questioned. "Taicho, what's wrong?'

She walked over to his desk and sat on it. 'I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Matsumoto, leave," Hitsugaya growled.

"Sorry, it is a fukutaicho's job to ensure her taicho's well being, so spill it."

Hitsugaya looked up at her almost too calmly, "Leave. I'll give you the week off."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. Usually, it was her captain's hobby to make her work. "hitsugaya toshiro. What. It. The. Issue."

Hitsugaya continued to ignore her, but it wasn't easy. All her questions just kept him thinking about Hinamori, and tears threatened to spill again.

"Sweetie, some obstacles are easier to overcome with support from others." She patted his head, acting like a mother.

Hitsugaya snapped and froze his brush, Looking at another broken pen, he sighed and rocked back in his chair.

"Swear upon Gin you won't tell," he crossed his arms. and looked at her.

"Um." she nodded.

Once Hitsugaya got into the mood of telling his story, there was no getting out of it until he was done. By that time, his shirt was frozen with tears.

"She said that she didn't need you anymore?" matsumoto asked for clarification.

Her captain noded weakly.

"It's not like her to be so rude, "matsumoto said.

"It's not like her to lie, either," Hitsugaya sighed.

"Unless she's protecting someone," contradicted Matsumoto.

"Yeah, whatever," Hitsugaya moaned, unbelieving as he regained his poster and reached for another brush.

Two days passed and Matsumoto was so unused to her captain's actions that she stayed at the office just to keep an eye on him. Hitsugaya looked terrible. He slept only when his body gave up on him because the moment he closed his eyes, thoughts would creep into his mind. He never left his work, even to go to the restroom since his waste could easily be thrown away like ice-cubes.

"Man-up, Taicho," Matsumoto urged a few times, but in vain.

On the third day, Matsumoto came in with some news, Taicho, Momo-cahn's leaving for a personal vacation now. Don't you want to see her off? She'll be gone for sometime.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "I wouldn't want to be a disturbance to her."

"Oh, come on, Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You don't actually think she meant it!"

But the look in his eyes said everything. He does.

"momo- fukutaicho!' Matsumoto stormed into the fifth division lieutenant's room.

Hinamori dropped the pen she using. "KYA! Matsumoto- san?"

"You bet it's me!" Matsumoto replied. "Where are you going to go/"

"The city," she liked.

Matsumoto, having a sly feline as a zanpakuto, saw right through it. "Oh really?'

Hinamori gulped. "Yeah." She pushed past matsumoto and out her door with a small bag, large enough to carry only one change of clothes.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to 'Shiro-chan'?" Matsumoto called after her.

Hinamori froze then looked at her friend. "tell him I said farewell."

Matsumoto caught her shoulder before Hinamori could take another step. "Do you know what you've done to him?" she hissed. "He hardly even sleeps, and this is coming from someone who takes daily naps! Can't you at least apologize?"

"Really?" Hinamori gasped, caught off guard. Realizing her mistake, she clamped both hands over her mouth. " I mean, tell him… tell him to grow a backbone." She stood straight and stared at Matsumoto with intense eyes before walking away.

"I know there's something wrong!" yelled matsumoto. "You aren't like this, Momo!"

Hinamori shunpo out of soul society, scrunching up her face. She hoped she was doing the right thing, not involving Hitsugaya.

Sitting alone under a tree, she began to doubt how clearly she was thinking. Maybe she should have told all of Soul Society. That many people should be able to overpower Aizen, right? How many casualties will there be just to save her? Perhaps she was just being selfish, not wanting to be blamed.

She looked at the empty scenery she chose to have her possible final interaction with the world.

"TAICHO!" Matsumoto bursted into the office to see her captain in one of his now-rare naps.

"Wha-"he woke up, finding his white robe stained by the ink he was sleeping on.

"Momo-chan didn't abandon you after all!" she exclaimed, waving a piece of paper around.

"Matsumoto, when are you going to let that idea drop?" he growled.

I'm serious, Taicho!" Matsumoto took away his work and place the paper she was holding in front of him. "It's from momo."

Hitsugaya stared wide-eyed at his childhood friend's handwriting.

 _To whomever finds this:_

 _It is my regret to inform you and soul society that I have not been on vacation. Rather, I am kidnapped by Aizen-taicho. I apologize for my abrupt departure, but threats against Hitsugaya have been given that I do not tell anyone. If this letter should be found before twenty four hours from my departure, please keep your finding a secret for any action will be dire. I have reason to believe that I will not be returning to Soul Society alive or sane. Therefore, I, Hinamori Momo, Fukutaicho of the fifth division, hereby state my will to tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Pease beg my forgiveness from him and make sure of his prosperity and health. By no means should he know about the truth of my disappearance._

 _Thank you,_

 _Hinamori Momo_

"Ready for directions, sir!" Matsumoto saluted.

To her surprise, Hitsugaya crumpled the paper and tossed it out the window.

"My paperwork, please," he asked Matsumoto.

"Aren't you going after her?" gasped Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sighed, "for the last time, Matsumoto, she doesn't need me to do anything for or with her."

The woman stared at him blankly for a second before throwing all his work on the floor. She grabbed a very surprised Hitsugaya by the collar.

"You know what, kid? I'm getting really sick of your behavior. At first, I pitied you, but now, how you are acting is repulsive, especially for a captain. I don't care if the one you loved for a century just spat some mean words in your face, and maybe you deserved it, seeing how you don't care to save her life. You are a shinigami, and shinigami will rescue those in need at all cost despite their relationship. I don't care how many times you lie to yourself thinking that Hinamori hates you, but for the pride of your squad and the entire Gotei 13, you will go after Momo-chan, got it?"

Hitsugaya's never see Matsumoto so serious about anything. Realizing her words, he nodded. "Yeah… let's go, Matsumoto."

"Glad to see you not resisting."

Hinamori whipped around. "Aizen-taicho, what are you going to do to e?"

Aizen flicked his hair. "I guess you do have the right to know the method of your death," he said. "See, although my Espadas are quite human, they still have a hollow part and find pleasure in the soul of a shinigami. What better way is it to award my true subordinates for their hard work that with my ex- lieutenant?" he threw back his head and laughed.

"But then I'll die!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Aizen cocked his head, "Do you think I care?"

"I thought you would," Hinamori said in a small voice.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," Aizen smirked, spraying her with strong sleeping powder and throwing her limp body over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Aizen's hand was off of Hinamori and someone else scooped her into the air.

"Sh-Shiro-chan?" Hinamori mumbled before slipping into eternal sleep.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered at her worried face.

The former captain cackled, "Dad choice, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya whipped his sword out, sending cold air down Aizen's spine. "Are you sure about that?"

Pretty sure," he waved his hand and opened a portal that sent regular Hollows jumping out.

With a quick flick of his blade, he froze them all. Next, Aizen summoned a few dozen Menos Grandes. Hitsugaya did his best to kill them off, but one person just wasn't enough.

"HYA!" Matsumoto shouted, saving her captain from a monster creeping behind him.

"There's your hiding lieutenant," Aizen grinned even though the Menos Grandes were almost all gone. "No more surprise attack, huh?"

"Darn it," swore Hitsugaya.

"Let's see how well you two do with this!" Aizen announced another attack. "Tia. Zommari."

The two shinigami's eyes widened as two Espadas walked out.

"What did I tell you, Hinamori," Aizen shouted, despite her not being able to hear him. "Resistance is death anyways."  
The Espadas clashed swords with the Shinigami.

"You should probably let her go," Tia sneered at Hitsugaya who was holding his sword with only one hand.

"I don't need two hands to defeat the likes of you," Hitsugaya snarled, freezing her sword. To his surprise, the ice quickly melted.

"What the-"

Tia smirked behind her mask, "Surprise," she monotony said.

"Back at 'cha!" a red figure held a sword to tia's neck.

"Abarai!" cried Hitsugaya.

"Kira! Hisagi!" he heard Matsumoto shout.

"Why are you here?" asked Hitsugaya.

Tenji scratched his head, "We were going to ask if Matsumoto wanted to take a break from babysitting you and have some dinner with us when a frozen ball of paper almost cracked my head."

"Are you two done talking?" Tia ducked under the sword and blasted Renji away with water.

Everyone returned to battle position. "Gaa!" the screams of the battle roared.

"Renji," Hitsugaya panted.

"WHAT?" Renji shouted in reply, trying to concentrate on his opponent.

"even if we finish these two, Aizen still have eight more of them."

"SO?" Renji asked.

"So we'll never win unless we defeat the main source, which is Aizen!" A vein popped in Hitsugaya's head from Renji's ignorance.

"Oh!"exclaimed Renji, 'Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Hitsugaya mentally facepalmed, but decided to let it slide.

"Then what's the plan?" he asked.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya continued without giving an answer. Three purple flowers bloomed above him and ice wings stretched in the sky. Without hesitation, he flung himself towards Aizen.

Renji gulped as he saw himself fighting one-on-one with an Espada, "Kira!" he called.

Back on the ground, Aizen blacked Hitsugaya with his sword, "Do you really think you can defeat me, boy?" He twisted his blade and sent a slash of Hitsugaya's blood into the air. "One swings a sword stronger with two hands, you know."

"Of course I know," growled Hitsugaya, "but I don't need two arms to defeat the likes of you. Besides, you just want to take Hinamori and leave."

"Guess you are a child prodigy,"Aizen snickered, "But even your talent won't be able to scratch me."

The war raged on, but it was clear who was winning. Hitsugaya was down to one last purple flower, but Aizen only had a frozen bicep.

Aizen carelessly flicked his sword around in his release form. "I told Hinamori that I would kill her if she resisted coming with me." He lunged his blade for the unconscious girl

Panting, Hitsugaya faced his back towards Aizen and took the thrust of Aizen's sword. He felt the blade go through his stomach, stopping it just a hair away from Hinamori's face. A drop of Hitsugaya's bladd dropped onto her lips, reddening them. She stirred.

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Guess I have no choice."

Matsumoto felt her captain's reiatsu peak, "Taicho, are you sure?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

Matsumoto smiled to herself and signaled for her companions to run.

The captain grabbed Aizen's sword and pushed it right out of himself.

"ARGGG!"f Hitsugaya threw his head back and speared through the sky.

 _Shiro-chan,_ Hinamori thought groggily, feeling like her friend so close to her yet like he was in another world.

Matsumoto waited for the "Hyoten Hyakkaso" command, but it never came. Instead, the white-haired captain pointed his sword at Aizen and calmly closed his eyes.

"Bloom for Momo." His eyes snapped open as he poured his reiatsu into his sword..

Before Aizen could move, something cold touched his face, "What the-"

"Gahh!" Hitsugaya continued screaming, breaking three of his bankai's petals.

Before anyone knew it, the entire ground froze with the largest, cleares, and prettiest flowers imaginable. Just as Aizen and the two Espadas had seen the last frozen second of their life, Hitsugaya's bankai lost its last petal. Blood burst from his body and he plummeted to his own icy field. Using the last of his energy, he held Hinamori to his chest and rotated himself to hit the ground first and break the fall for her.

Hitsugaya woke up finding pain shooting from everywhere.

"Ah, he's awake! Morning, Taicho!" Matsumoto saluted.

 _What is this?_ Hitsugaya blinked and tried to sit.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, please stay still," Yamada popped over.

Hitsugaya saw other shinigamis shuffling around, inspecting the scene and treating the wounded.

"Mo-' he managed to squeeze out.

"Momo-chan's fine," matsumoto told him, "Aizen's drug knocked her out, but she showed signs of waking up even before the medics came."

Reni came over with a bandaged head. "'Bloom for Momo'?" he teased, "How romantic."

Hitsugaya reddened and wished he could kill the red head.

"She'll totally fall for that if she was awake when you said that," Hitsugaya heard Kira's voice from the side.

Hitsugaya look downwards and crestfallen.

"Oh, come on, taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Even all this you still believe it?" She game him a long sigh, "We'll just have to get her to tell you herself.

Days later, Hitsugaya walked to his office, leaning on his crutch. He turned a corner and saw Hinamori walking the same way. the captain quickly hid his reiatsu and walk the other way, but it was too late.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori called out.

"Hinamori-san, I didn't know you were awake."

"Unohana-taicho called it a Sleeping Beauty Miracle," she said.

"The girl who woke up by a kiss of her true love?"

Hitsugaya clarified, "But no one kissed you."

Momo shrugged, "But it was an act of true love."

Hitsugaya froze _Oh no, this topic._

"Do you really love me, Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked, timidly.

He swallowed and looked away, "Yes."

Momo lifted his chin to face her. "I'm sorry for all I have done to you. I swear I did not mean all of those nasty things I said, and promise you that I thought it was for the best. Hitsugaya-kun, if I said that I love you, will you forgive me?"

Hitsugaya felt his blood racing, "I will."

Hinamori smiled and tears streamed down from her cheeks. "Then, Shiro-chan, I can finally, honestly say with all my heart, I love you. Always had and always will." She pulled him into her arms neglecting his need for his crutch.

Hitsugaya felt a new strength he hadn't had for a week. He wrapped his arms around her too, completing the hug. "For once, I am glad matsumoto was right."

Jaws dropped as the new pair walked hand in hand into a hangout Matsumoto was holding with other lieutenants in Hitsugaya's office.

"See? I told you!" Matsumoto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Hitsugaya waved her away.

Hinamori just smiled.

Renji nudged the captain, "Maybe I'll steal your line and get a shot with Rukia."

"Did you forget about Ichigo?" Matsumoto shot at him.

Renji's hung his head as he crawled to his depression corner.

Hitsugaya shook his head at them and gently squeezed Hinamori's hand. _I will live for you because my bankai blooms for you._

"By the way, Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Hinamori said, "How did you find my letter so quickly?"

"I needed some make-up, so I went through your room looking," Matsumoto said as if that was completely acceptable.

"Momo doesn't wear make-up," Hitsugaya objected.

"But the letter was in her safe that held the money I needed to by some!" matsumoto explained, feeling smart about her plan.

A vein popped in Hitsugaya's head, "MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
